A Wish Come True
by Dannyfangirl123
Summary: i can't summarize this one but please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My name is Ginger and I'm at my house playing the new game I got, the game is called Kingdom Hearts. Before I got the game I saw the trailer online and to me it was very interesting. So I convinced my parents to buy it for me on my birthday.

When my birthday came I opened my presents and found that I got the game I wanted so I told my parents "thank you" and rushed up stairs, which is where I am now. The game is very fun and the best of all my favorite character is Sora in the game. Because he is one of the main characters in the game which the other two are Riku, and Kairi. Riku is the friendly type, Kairi is the nice and Friendly type, and Sora is the sweet type.

I was playing the part when I was exploring the island called Destiny Island. And to me it was very fun. Until I saw the clip when I saw Riku outside in the night trying to get Sora to come to him. I did like that one bit.

"Sora don't listen to him" I said to the T.V.

But he went closer to Riku while Riku was sticking his hand out.

"No Sora, no" I said to the T.V. again.

Then Sora got closer to him but Riku faded away down to the ground with dark magic around him. And boy was I happy. But then a big storm started and Kairi was nowhere to be found. So then after he disappeared a light came up and then sora had a giant key in his hand then a tornado came and sora got sucked in it.

Then the save page came up and asked me to save and I pushed the button that said "yes." After I saved I saw Donald and Goofy going the other direction in some city and Pluto found Sora and licked his face. This caused sora to wake up and wonder where he was. So he asked Pluto and followed him.

After he followed the dog he got to the place where he saw a person's heart being removed and he saw a weird thing appear. Then he heard a voice and turned around which the voice that was talking to him was Leon. He was talking to Sora about his giant key which he said keyblade, and wanted to see it. But Sora told him he couldn't see it so Leon decided to battle Sora but in the end Sora won.

But after the battle was over sora fainted and fell over the same time. Then my mom came up by the stairs.

"Honey it's time for bed, so get your night clothes on." She said

"Ok mom." I said to her before I ran to change in my room into my night clothes. I went to my window and looked at the night sky and found one star which I said one wish I wanted to my self.

"I wish I can be in the kingdom hearts game" I said.

After I said that I went to sleep in my bed, then they sky suddenly turn green and a portal opened which sent me to there world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry i haven't been continuing this story but now i am so i hope you like it.**

Chapter Two

I wake up on an island and first I wonder what island it is but then I figure out it is Destiny island. This makes me very happy because my wish came true. Then I hear a voice right beside me.

"Hey, what's your name?" I turn around and see that it is sora asking me that question.

"My name is Ginger what's your name?" I asked him like I didn't know him but, I did.

"Sora, so how did you get here?" when he asked me that question I didn't know the answer it was like my mind was totally erased.

"All I know is that woke up here but, before that I don't remember the rest." I said to him.

As he was about to say something a girl came up to Sora and scared him, which he turned around and saw her.

"Kairi, what are you doing here?" he asked trying not to sound scared.

"I came here to check on you." She said but then she turned and saw me.

"Who is she?" she asked sora while staring at me.

"Her name is Ginger I just found her here." He said to Kairi.

"Well it's nice to meet you and you already know my name is Kairi" she said while she walked up to me and stuck out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said while I shook her hand.

"Hey Kairi have you seen Riku?" he asked her.

"Nope" she said to Sora.

Then I saw Riku coming up to us but he didn't see me yet.

"Hey Sora, and Kairi." said Riku.

"Hey Riku." said Sora.

"Hey, Riku there is a person that I and Sora want you to meet." said Kairi.

"Really is it a boy or a girl?" asked Riku.

"It's a girl." She said while she got behind me and pushed me to him.

"Hi, my name is Ginger, it's nice to meet you Riku." I said to him nicely.

"It's nice to meet you too Ginger." He said smiling at me.

"Hey, Riku it's getting late we should probably get to bed." Said Sora

"But were is Ginger going to sleep?" Kairi asked.

"She can sleep at my house." Said Sora.

"I guess that wraps that problem up." Said Riku.

"Fine by me." Said Kairi.

"Alright, Come on Ginger your going to love your new home." Sora said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me.

**Plz read and relply and in the next chapter she will get to see her new home.  
**


End file.
